The present disclosure relates generally to a control system for a fuel reformer, and more particularly to a control system for reducing power consumption of a plasma fuel reformer.
Plasma fuel reformers reform hydrocarbon fuel into a reformate gas such as hydrogen-rich gas. In the case of an onboard plasma fuel reformer of a vehicle or stationary power generator, the reformate gas produced by the reformer may be utilized as fuel or fuel additive in the operation of an internal combustion engine. The reformate gas may also be utilized to regenerate or otherwise condition an emission abatement device associated with the internal combustion engine or as a fuel for a fuel cell.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided a method of operating a fuel reformer that includes determining the temperature of a catalyst associated with the fuel reformer and adjusting operation of a plasma arc generating assembly of the fuel reformer based thereon.
In one specific implementation of this method, the temperature of the catalyst is sensed with a temperature sensor. If the temperature of the catalyst exceeds a predetermined temperature value, the plasma arc generating assembly is deactuated such that the plasma arc ceases to be generated. If the temperature of the catalyst subsequently falls below the predetermined temperature value, the plasma arc generating assembly is actuated such that generation of the plasma arc is resumed.
In accordance with another aspect of the present disclosure, there is provided a fuel reforming assembly having a control unit electrically coupled to both a fuel reformer and a temperature sensor. The control unit is configured to communicate with the temperature sensor to determine the temperature of a catalyst associated with the fuel reformer and then adjust the operation of a plasma arc generating assembly associated with the fuel reformer based thereon.
In one specific implementation, the control unit operates the plasma arc generating assembly so cease generation of a plasma arc if the temperature of the catalyst exceeds a predetermined temperature value. If the temperature of the catalyst subsequently falls below the predetermined temperature value, the control unit operates the plasma arc generating assembly that generation of the plasma arc is resumed.